All That We Wished For and More
by Cupidineum Amorem
Summary: Kendall and James spend another joyful Christmas together, knowing that the love they share will last forever. [Established Kames/Slash Oneshot]


**All That We Wished For and More**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything in relation to the show, the band or the guys themselves. This is just my imagination put into words. Happy reading.

**A/N:** This is dedicated to Clarry, whose stories give me goosebumps every time I read them.

* * *

Kendall stood rigidly in front of a full length mirror inside his bedroom as he agitatedly tried to work his bow tie into an acceptable knot around his neck. He had been at it for almost ten minutes now to no avail and the groans of frustration that were leaving his mouth by the bucket full could probably be heard all the way out into the living room of apartment 2J.

Sighing one more time he again unfastened the elegant dark green material and let it hang loosely under his collar. After taking in the rest of his outfit Kendall brought a hand up to rub tiredly over his face, telling himself to calm down, knowing that he would never get the tie right if he stayed like this.

Arms were suddenly around his waist and a chin was resting in the crook of his neck as a tender kiss was placed just under his jaw.

"You okay, babe?" James breathed quietly, nuzzling his boyfriend's clean shaven face.

Kendall felt his body relax slightly at James' touch and sighed in content.

"Yeah, I just can't seem to get this damn tie to sit right. I've tried so many times and it just won't..." he trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose assuming that it would relieve some of the tension he was feeling.

James found himself unable to stop the small chuckle he emitted at the blonde's distress; looking up into the mirror he moved his hands to massage soothingly along Kendall's shoulders.

"Do you want me to help you, Kendall?" James asked in a gentle tone.

"Would you?" Kendall answered, his eyes opening and staring back at James through the mirror in hope.

"Of course I will," the tanned boy smiled, "anything for you, remember?" He placed a loving kiss to Kendall's cheek and his heart leapt at the happy sound that left the other boy's lips.

"What would I do without you?"

"Oh, I don't know, live in fashion hell? Have devastatingly flat hair and chafed lips? The list goes on..." James mused.

"Come on!" Kendall whined, "I only used your lip gloss that one time!"

"Sure you did..."

"Are you going to help me with this thing or what James!?" Kendall interrupted, starting to get flustered again but this time because of the taller boy's incessant teasing. "We don't have time for this now, we need to be at Rocque Records in less than an hour and I don't know about you but I don't want to be late to our own Christmas Eve party!"

James smiled at the blonde's mini temper tantrum and shook his head humorously when Kendall's foot began tapping repeatedly against the floor; something he always did when he was starting to get annoyed.

Rolling his eyes once for good measure, James surrendered.

"Alright love, calm down. You're right," James stated, a small grin still tugging at his lips despite his efforts of acting serious. "Turn around so I can do this properly," he ordered and took a step back.

Kendall huffed, but didn't hesitate in turning around and allowing James' fingers to immediately begin pulling the dangling material into place, his slight restlessness all but diminishing when he saw the good natured mirth dancing in his boyfriend's eyes; he smiled goofily up at James and enjoyed the feeling of fingertips grazing his throat in passing.

"This grey shirt looks so good on you Kendall," James admitted honestly.

"You think?" Kendall replied uncertainly, "I wasn't entirely sure about the dark colour."

"No, seriously babe, everything is perfect."

If the determination in the brunette's voice wasn't confirmation enough, the sheer look of love and devotion in his eyes was; he looked at Kendall without a flicker of untruth.

Kendall sucked in a harsh breath at the level of emotion James was showing him with just one look, it was clear that James wanted to say more but they both knew each other's feelings so well and had expressed them with words numerous times before that it wasn't really necessary to voice them again right now.

Swallowing, Kendall lent forward to carefully join his lips with James' in a slow kiss that spoke enough about their current emotions.

The taller boy whimpered when Kendall brushed his tongue against his bottom lip and opened up immediately; he sunk into the passion filled embrace that was deepened when he slid his own tongue into the blonde's mouth.

They held each other close like this for minutes on end, neither wanting to break away first; James had both hands placed on either side of Kendall's cheeks, stroking them soundly as soft mewls left the shorter boy, whose own hands were rubbing aimlessly at James' waist through his dark red dress shirt.

The couple had decided to make the most of their second Christmas together since they started dating and agreed to dress as festively as possible to the party Gustavo had promised to hold for them and their fellow Palmwoods friends. Finding it more difficult than they had originally thought, Kendall in the end donned a green bow tie and James a black tie and red shirt folded up at the sleeves. It wasn't much but it did make them feel somewhat more connected to the holiday season.

As their kiss gradually died down the two lovers disentangled themselves and leant only their foreheads together, both steadily catching their breaths before gazing into each other's eyes longingly.

"Love you so much, Jay."

"I love you too, Kendall," James whispered back. "Think I got your bow tie in order too," he added and turned his boyfriend around so he could inspect it himself in the mirror. The blonde nodded in agreement and thanked James sincerely, feeling himself returning to his usual calm state of mind.

"I have something for you," he stated, as he moved out of James' arms and tugged him into a sitting position on their bed before rummaging in the drawer of his bedside table.

"And what's that?"

Kendall smiled, "Your Christmas present. I thought it might be nice to exchange gifts before we leave."

"Oh..." James replied, his eyes widening in surprise, "Let me get yours as well then." He made to get up and retrieve his own gift from the adjacent set of drawers.

Both boys laughed as they took in the similar shape and size of their gift boxes; it was clear that whatever lay inside would be something small and priceless. Moving back together they sat on the bed facing each other with one leg crossed beneath them.

"Here," Kendall said, as he took his partner's hand and placed the ribboned box onto it, rubbing his thumb against the skin of James' wrist before folding both his hands in his lap, silently willing James to open it.

"Thank you, baby."

"Don't thank me yet! You might not even like it..." Kendall mumbled uncertainly, looking down and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Don't be silly," James scoffed, lifting Kendall's chin back up, "of course I'll like it. I'll love it, in fact." Whilst speaking James began to untie the pretty gold and silver ribbon before taking the lid off and moving the small amount of plain tissue paper on the inside out of the way.

What he found there literally took his breath away.

"This...this is beautiful, Kendall."

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked, concerned.

"You're kidding me right?"

"I—"

"Kendall this is the nicest pocket watch I've ever seen."

The blonde's eyes subtly glazed over. "I know how much you loved the one your Grandfather gave you and when you lost it on our last tour you were so devastated and I just wanted you to have something to remember him by again—"

"Babe—"

"And I'm sorry it only has a small window to see the internal mechanisms at work, but I just—"

James grabbed Kendall's face then and smashed their mouths together; he roughly forced his tongue down his lover's throat to silence his ridiculous ramblings. Keening sounds left Kendall as he succumbed to the kiss and let James reassure him that his present was exactly what he needed.

Pulling away after what seemed like forever, James forced Kendall to look at him.

"I love it," he stated seriously, and placed one more kiss to the corner of Kendall's slightly parted mouth, "you always know just what I need. Thank you. So much," he breathed.

The blonde licked his lips. "You're welcome James; I'm so glad you like it..." he gushed.

James smiled as he looked back down at the watch in his hands and decided to fasten it onto a belt loop of the black dress pants he was currently wearing. "Now I look perfect too," he grinned light heartedly.

"You always look like a God, James," Kendall admitted in awe.

A faint blush danced across the tanned boy's cheeks as he tucked the immaculate accessory into his pocket. It never ceased to amaze Kendall how shy his boyfriend could be at times, especially since he was so used to getting compliments about his insanely good looks.

"It's your turn now," James said, breaking Kendall out of his thoughts. He smiled in kind and took the almost identical box from the boy in front of him and wasted no time in opening it up.

James' gift to him was an intricately made, silver chain link necklace; removing it from the box, Kendall held it up in front of himself and smiled genuinely at its beauty.

"Thank you, Jamie," he cooed at his lover.

James' returning smile was answer enough that he was pleased with Kendall's reaction; he motioned for Kendall to put it on and smiled even wider when it was in place, a small amount of it visible from beside the boy's neck near his collar.

Kendall was slightly confused at why James' demeanour had almost instantly changed into something darker; his small pants could be heard and his eyes were rapidly nearing pitch black. The shorter boy choked on his breath as he suddenly realised what was happening.

"You're welcome, my love," James whispered seductively in a low voice.

"J-James..."

"Yes?..." he replied languidly, trailing one hand up and down Kendall's right arm, eyes a smouldering haze now.

"W-We can't..." Kendall tried.

James chuckled and leant forward, placing licks and bites up his lover's neck and jaw, "Why not?"

"The p-party, remember?" Kendall pursued, already knowing that the little control he did have was very rapidly waning.

By now the tanned boy had inconspicuously brought his other hand up to rub teasingly at Kendall's material covered crotch, delighting in the feeling of flesh hardening beneath his fingers.

"N-no, Jay! _Please no_," Kendall cried and jumped back minutely, only to be towed back in when James' free fingers wrapped around his brand new necklace and pulled him forward.

"I'm starting to realise why you bought me this thing," the blonde added dryly, but gave in and tilted his head to the side so his boyfriend had better access to his sensitive neck. He may have liked James towing him back in like that just a little too much.

"Well aren't you a clever cookie."

"I like to think so," Kendall shot back, feeling quite breathless.

James couldn't help but laugh at that.

Before he had a chance to respond with something just as suggestive, there was a knock on their door.

"What!?" James inquired a tad too loudly, clearly annoyed that their intimate moment had been interrupted.

Kendall smirked, quietly thanking whoever it was that had saved him; he could completely acknowledge that once something got James going it was almost near impossible to get him to stop. He happily took the icy glare that was shot his way and waited for whoever it was to reply to James, knowing that they had plenty of time to continue this later in the evening when they weren't in a rush.

"Dude, we gotta go."

_Carlos_.

Kendall pushed James away, ignoring his whine in protest and glancing at his wrist watch for the time.

"Christ! We're gonna be late," he shouted and jumped up, calling out to Carlos that they would be right out. "James! Get up, we can finish this later! Come on, come on, come on!"

"Come on what? Your face?" James growled and grabbed Kendall to him, forcefully rubbing their hips together, "Because I'll gladly do that," he concluded with an edge.

"Get offa me, horndog!" Kendall groaned both in annoyance and at the pleasure James' movements gave him. He walked over to the closed door and opened it; stepping halfway through, he paused briefly.

Looking over his shoulder at the dishevelled brunette, Kendall smirked. "You _coming_,baby?"

James' gaze turned murderous at the erotic tone in his boyfriend's voice.

"You're gonna get it later, Knight."

"Counting on it," Kendall winked, before hightailing it to the others so James couldn't catch him.

* * *

The party had already been in full swing by the time the guys of Big Time Rush arrived, everyone was enjoying the atmosphere of the immaculately decorated studio; the room was strewn with tinsels, festive masterpieces were hanging about from the ceiling and there were even several bunches of mistletoe scattered around just waiting for a happy couple to pass them by.

Kendall and James had greeted several people together, exchanging well wishes before going their separate ways. Carlos had dragged James off towards the enormous buffet table which was loaded high with all kinds of different savoury and sweet foods, and Kendall had engaged himself in an in depth discussion with guitar dude on the other side of the room.

It was safe to say that the gathering was, so far, a huge success.

The decently sized dance floor that had been set up was bustling with teens who were enthusiastically moving in time with the music the band Gustavo had hired were playing. A whole range of songs could be heard, including some well known Christmas Carols, which made everything around them feel that much more magical.

After about another hour or so, Kendall found himself becoming more and more disinterested in the conversations he was having with his friends; his thoughts were constantly wondering to James and where he was. The blonde had lost track of his boyfriend's location after he ran off with Logan in the direction of the small outdoor courtyard that was attached to the side of the building they were in.

Moving to stand against a vacant wall he whipped out his phone and sent James a quick text message.

'Where are you?'

Kendall's foot tapped absentmindedly on the hardwood floor as he impatiently waited for a reply; his eyes closed as he let the sounds of people having a good time wash over him. He heard his phone alert him to a new message and knowing it was James he eagerly made to read what it said.

'_Right in front of you baby.'_

Kendall's eyebrows rose as his face lifted and he frantically let his eyes search the room; he was sure he'd looked around everywhere for the tall and handsome boy that he loved but clearly he must have missed him.

He scanned the areas surrounding the dance floor over and over again without finding the one he was searching for and felt the same unusual frustration he experienced earlier that evening begin to surface again.

His eyes had just closed again when his phone started to ring in his hand.

Keeping his eyes shut, Kendall lent his head back on the wall and brought the device up to his ear to accept the call.

"I can't see you anywhere," he sighed heavily.

"You're getting very flustered tonight," James said quietly, "why is that?"

"I don't know," Kendall paused, "I just... I need..." he trailed off.

Seconds passed in silence and Kendall wasn't sure if the phone had cut out or not.

He felt James before he heard him and went willingly into the arms that pulled him close and the face that pressed against his own.

"What do you need?" James whispered carefully, as if talking to a child.

"You."

"Then you'll have me."

James pulled back minutely and stared into the green eyes he loved so much when they timidly opened. A small smile graced his lips, for some reason he found Kendall's odd behaviour to be quite adorable.

"Come dance with me," he asked, "I told the band to play a slow one next."

The blonde nodded in content and allowed James to gently lead him onto the dance floor amongst the other couples; almost as soon as they got into place an unfamiliar but pleasant sounding piece swelled in their ears.

James took one of Kendall's hands and placed it on his shoulder before taking the other one and holding it firmly over his heart. The shorter boy sighed at the touch and moved to rest his head against his boyfriend; pressing his nose into James' neck, he inhaled the intoxicatingly good smell of the tanned boy's aftershave and let his eyes flutter closed.

They moved along slowly, keeping in time with the beat and holding each other as close as they could. Nobody else was paying them any mind; they too were wrapped up in their own dancing and conversations.

The vibes surrounding Kendall were peaceful and happy and he felt himself being lulled into it.

James smiled with his lips pressed to his love's hair and tightened his grip around the boy's waist in order to support more of his weight; for reasons the tall teen couldn't understand, his boyfriend had fallen half asleep in his embrace.

If the soft and drawn out breaths that were tickling his jaw weren't proof enough the fact that Kendall's hands and body had gone somewhat limp against him were.

After placing a few light kisses around Kendall's head, James resigned himself to subtly swaying them from side to side; the song playing had long since changed and James had unconsciously begun humming along to the lyrics of 'All I want for Christmas is you.'

In this tranquil moment, James let his thoughts wonder over all the experiences he'd had in the past year. There were ups and downs with recording their next album, numerous fights and adventures with the other guys, not to mention moments with Kendall that were filled with so much passion some people might think it was a fairytale.

In everything that had happened in what seemed like the longest year of his life, James always had Kendall by his side; whether he was helping him, loving him, or at times even taking care of him. The loyal blonde was constantly there.

James knew there wasn't anything else in the world he would need in life as long as he had Kendall with him; that thought alone made his heart burn in his chest at the love he shared with the person he considered his soul mate.

The hazel eyed boy beamed at the fact that all his dreams had already come true; he was going to spend the rest of his life with Kendall, he had two amazing best friends and his career was taking off like a rocket ship heading to the moon.

James squeezed his boyfriend a little tighter.

"I love you so much," he whispered lovingly.

Without another word, he went back to humming, a sweet smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Kendall felt a vibrating against his ear and lazily opened his eyes. While he took a moment to reorientate himself he felt James' arms constrict around him and then heard his voice. The blonde smiled fondly at the words and soon realised that the vibrating feeling was James' chest moving from the tune he had resumed humming.

He listened to James until the song ended and a more upbeat one began, giddy at the fact that despite the change in tempo his boyfriend continued to rock them at a steady pace. Freeing his hand from James' hold he ignored the tanned boy's surprised jostle and moved it to cup his cheek.

"James..."

"Kendall?"

"Kiss me."

James bent his head down willingly, "Always."

Their lips met and simultaneous whimpers erupted. James brought his hand up to similarly hold Kendall's cheek as they both dove their tongues into the other's mouth. The kiss was deep and passionate but slow and not demanding, it was as if they were trying to bind themselves as one using only their mouths as glue.

"Take me somewhere," James begged, breaking away when the need for air was too difficult to ignore. "I need to be alone with you. Please, Kendall..."

When Kendall looked up into the pleading eyes of his boyfriend there was nothing that could make him say no.

Grasping James' hand securely in his own, Kendall promptly led them both out of the main room and down the long hallway into the small soundproof recording room. He made sure the door was locked behind them before turning around to face James.

"All alone now baby," he whispered, staring heatedly into his boyfriend's eyes.

James drew in a harsh breath and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth in anticipation of what was to come. He nodded his head minutely in agreement.

Kendall hummed as he broke eye contact and looked around the room in contemplation; he finally decided to situate himself on the edge of the sound desk by the far wall of the room. Spreading his legs apart he motioned for James to come and stand between them, he smiled when the taller teen swiftly walked over to him.

Once James was near enough Kendall grabbed a hold of his hips and pushed his crotch against his own, satisfied in the tiny mewl that left his lover's lips.

"Do that again," James panted.

Smirking, Kendall obliged and repeated the action over and over again. They both felt each other hardening in their pants, the friction between them doing a perfect job of arousing them further. Their foreheads leant together, mouths barely touching as their heavy breaths mingled; James loved the lingering minty aroma of Kendall's breath and eagerly sealed their lips, desperately wanting to taste him.

They kissed and rubbed against one another for minutes on end, not wanting to break away from the delicious feelings these movements created. Their tongues swirled and teased, both trying to gain the upper hand when certain thrusts of their bodies made one of them lose control.

James tore his mouth away first and instead chose to adorn Kendall's jaw and neck with wet kisses while his hands fumbled about trying to untuck his boyfriend's shirt and loosen the bow tie around his neck.

Kendall chuckled. "Aw, you did that up so well and now it's ruined Jamie," he complained jokingly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm about to wreck mine too," James smirked with his face brushing Kendall's ear. He blindly tugged at his tie and undid the top button of his shirt when he could reach it. "I think we should leave our clothes on for this," he added, leaning back some in preparation to explain why.

"You're probably right," Kendall stated, catching on to James' meaning quickly, "but like I said before, you always look good. Clothed or unclothed," he whispered the last part.

"Mmm, so do you," the taller boy moaned, as his hands deftly worked his lover's pants open and his mouth moved to tug roughly on the blonde's ear lobe.

Kendall groaned at the feeling, knowing James was using his most sensitive spot to his advantage. He bucked his hips up into the hands hovering around his groin and gasped when James' hand found its way underneath his boxer briefs.

James was stroking Kendall with short and hard tugs, his thumb consistently smearing the precum at the tip backwards and forwards making the half seated boy jerk at the feeling.

Kendall was moaning without fail on every upstroke of his boyfriend's hand, the squeezing sensation bringing him more and more pleasure.

James brought his spare hand up and clamped it securely over Kendall's mouth to silence him. It wasn't necessary because the walls would absorb all their noises but James knew how much the green eyed boy loved him doing it; despite his moans being muffled Kendall's voice always seemed to get louder from being turned on so greatly. The same was happening now and James grinned as his lover's face scrunched up in bliss.

"You like that baby?" James cooed, licking his tongue into Kendall's ear, causing him to jump up off the table at the unexpected yet erotic touch.

Kendall groaned behind the hand still covering his mouth and brought his own tongue out to lick at the insides of James' fingers.

"Do you want more?" he teased quietly, still thrusting his tongue in and out of Kendall's ear.

The blonde writhed and twitched at the overwhelming sensations and nodded his head frantically, hoping James would get the picture and pull his dick out too; the alternating slow and then fast movements that James had adopted with his hand had Kendall teetering on the edge of orgasm already.

James pulled back and continued, "Should I fuck you?" he asked staring heatedly into his boyfriend's eyes, as his fingers began to only play with the head of Kendall's cock.

He leant in so their eyes were mere centimetres apart; he loved Kendall's never ending whimpers. "Or do you wanna fuck me?" James' eyebrow rose questioningly.

Kendall's eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body shuddered at the words. He pictured himself inside of James and almost came then and there. "Fuck," he said as best as he could, but it was still muffled.

Snickering at his boyfriend's reaction, James pulled his hands and body away. Taking a few deep breaths himself, the tall boy kicked his shoes off and proceeded to remove his own pants and boxers, knowing that the glazed over look in Kendall's eyes meant that he wanted inside of him this time.

James liked doing it every which way with Kendall so he had absolutely no problem whatsoever with being on the receiving end tonight.

He closed his eyes and inhaled once more.

"How do you want me?" James' eyes opened as he waited for a reply.

"_Christ, James_..."

Kendall licked his lips, looking up and down the length of his lover's body, his eyes pausing over James' exposed mid section for longer than the rest of him.

Sliding himself off of the sound desk he padded over to the small but comfortable couch that was waiting nearby; Kendall sat himself down in the centre of it and struggled to pull his boxers and pants down past his ass cheeks.

When he was happy with his position he met James' gaze.

"Sit on me, baby," he commanded softly.

"So hot..." James whispered, but did as he was told nonetheless. He gasped when their bare members nudged each other; feeling the heat emanating from Kendall's core, he swivelled his hips in a circular motion.

"Stop that, James."

James pouted.

"Why?" he whined.

"I'm so worked up I don't know how much longer I can last. It's been a long day." He brought his hand up and again pinched the bridge of his nose, something that appeared to be becoming a habit with him.

James noticed the sudden change in his boyfriend and was quick to place soothing kisses along his cheeks, feeling the need to comfort him in this moment. "We can take this as slow or fast as you want, Kendall. Whatever you need," he amended.

"Let's start off slow... I want to show you how much I love you," Kendall explained with kindness, his thumbs massaging James' waist through his shirt.

"I know how much you love me," James said to that quietly, still wanting his love to relax.

"Shhh..." Kendall hushed, and brought his lips forward to meet James'.

The taller boy sighed into Kendall's mouth and let him have full control of the kiss, allowing the blonde to work his tongue over all of his sensitive spots. At the same time Kendall's hands had moved below the red shirt and were caressing the soft skin underneath James' ass; James sighed and pushed back onto the expert fingers.

Before too long James felt one hand leave his behind and venture up his spine and around to his face where two fingers began to tap lightly near his still preoccupied lips. Pulling away he looked curiously at Kendall.

"Need to get you ready now, baby," was the only explanation he received.

James' mouth automatically opened and he smiled around two fingers as they slid over his tongue and teeth; he closed his lips around them and let Kendall explore his warm cavity whilst slicking his fingers well.

Bracing one hand on the wall behind the couch, James lowered his other and rubbed his and Kendall's lengths together slowly; the blonde allowed things to continue like that for all of one minute before he was pulling his fingers out of James' mouth and shoving them into his own.

Surprised by his boyfriend's action, the brunette watched Kendall moan in delight and suck wantonly at his own fingers, never breaking eye contact once.

When James' eyebrows rose up to his hairline Kendall pulled them out and laughed.

"You taste good. What can I say?" he joked, smiling.

James shook his head at the other's silliness but took the boy's hand and placed it at his tensing ass cheeks.

"Don't make me do it myself, Kendall," he teased, "you're taking too long."

"Oh, _I'm_ taking too long, am I?" the blonde retorted, a playfulness entering his eyes.

"Mmhmm."

"_Really_ now?"

"_YE-ES_," James replied obnoxiously.

"But I can take things so much slower, baby..." Kendall taunted, rubbing his nose along James'; but his fingers did wander down between said boy's cheeks and pressed sensually at his hole.

"_Kendall_..." the hand James still had around them both squeezed, "just _do_ it!"

Chuckling once more, the green eyed boy gently pushed his longest finger inside, revelling at the tightness of his boyfriend's body; they both moaned for different reasons when Kendall began circling his finger around and around, determinedly probing against James' insides and occasionally assaulting his prostate for good measure.

He added the second one easily and twisted them at different angles to loosen his lover as well as he could.

"Shit, that's good," James moaned.

James loved being stretched open in moments like this and he responded accordingly by gyrating down onto the two digits that were hitting spots inside him just right.

"Good..." Kendall said back with a fiery gaze, he couldn't get enough of the pleasured expression adorning James' face.

Lost in nerve tingling pleasure, it took James a short while to realise when the fingers disappeared and that his body had been slightly hoisted up so that he was now hovering over Kendall's pulsating length.

He watched as Kendall discretely spat in his palm and moved it over himself; he wanted this to go smoothly and he definitely didn't want to hurt James. Having not planned for this to happen, neither of them had brought any kind of lubrication with them to the party.

The blonde adjusted his position again somewhat as James lifted his shirt up a little so he could see where to lower himself down.

"Slow, remember?" Kendall confirmed when he was comfortable, his hand holding the base of his erection.

"Got it."

James braced his free hand on Kendall's shoulder and sat himself completely on the hard column below. He stopped breathing momentarily and let the intensely full feeling wash over him; looking down he saw where their bodies were joined and rocked forward, loving the way Kendall rubbed against his inner muscles.

The blonde in question let his head fall back onto the couch and gently pushed James' hips from side to side, making himself move subtly inside him; he canted his ass up and down at the same time and smiled when James' head buried into the crook of his neck, his breath coming in short pants.

"Can't believe we're wearing this many clothes right now," James laughed randomly.

"Shut up, it's hot," Kendall retorted, and thrust up more harshly causing James to moan in response.

James started sucking on Kendall's pulse point and wiggled on his boyfriend's lap, wanting things to move a little faster. The green eyed boy took the hint and braced his hands under James' thighs and together they found a rhythm that had them both reeling.

Kendall could feel James tightening around him with every firm thrust he made, the whimpers he heard beside his ear only spurred him on. With the last ounces of his self control he managed to keep the pace of things quite slow, still wanting to savour their love making on this special night.

Eventually the wet feeling of James' mouth on his neck was too much for him to bear and he had to pull back on the brunette's shirt to pluck his mouth away without stopping their movements in the least.

Kendall licked his lips.

"Why'd—"

"Shhh!" Kendall exclaimed, and dragged James forward by his tie; smashing their mouths together once more he increased the speed of his trusts.

All the tanned boy could do was let his lover dominate the situation. He went along with it willingly and could not stop the moans that left him when Kendall's angle suddenly changed and he began hitting James' prostate dead on.

Breaking away from Kendall's mouth, James lent back and braced his palms behind himself on the paler boy's muscular thighs; this stronger angle made the length inside him nudge against his sweet spot even harder.

James shamelessly bounced up and down on Kendall's lap, shamelessly taking what he could for his own pleasure as he felt his impending orgasm rapidly approach.

Kendall stared in awe at his boyfriend who was going to town with his movements. The blonde had stopped his own thrusting in the process and was letting James use him in whichever way he needed to get off.

He wrapped his hand around James' now leaking dick and stroked him slowly, not at all matching the erratic jostling the brunette was inflicting on his deeply buried member.

"Kendall, Oh God, _fuck_," James whimpered loudly.

"S' okay, baby," Kendall panted, his eyes smouldering because of the scene before him. There really was nothing better than watching James come.

"Need...need..." James slipped in between his bounces.

"Tell me, Jamie."

Groaning once more, James sat back up with one hand still braced behind him and dug his other beneath the collar of Kendall's shirt, searching for the chain he'd bought him for Christmas. Once he had a hold of it he yanked Kendall towards him and forced the boy's lips open with his tongue before diving it half way down his throat.

Kendall stroked James harder, paying close attention to the tip because touching there usually sent the taller boy over the edge powerfully. He felt the nails of the hand still on his thigh claw into his skin and he knew James was almost there.

On a whim he decided to take control of the kiss James had initiated; he battled his tongue against his boyfriend's and forced him to accept his own into his mouth. Surprisingly this show of dominance was the icing on the cake, James' whole body quaking as he exploded in Kendall's hand, his ass clenching insanely around the length inside of him.

He moaned loudly into Kendall's mouth and let his hips stutter a few more times before he collapsed on top of the body beneath him and breathed deeply against his lover's shoulder.

Not needing James to assist him, Kendall began to thrust himself up into his boyfriend's spent body. He delighted in the small aftershocks that rippled onto him through James with every motion he made. At some point he felt a wetness brushing along his neck and knew that James was trying to help him along in the only way he could with what little energy he had left.

"Keep doing that, baby," he murmured, continuing to move quickly in and out of James.

"Mmm," James sighed, and squeezed his ass muscles every time he felt Kendall push in. It seemed to have the desired effect because Kendall's breath caught in his throat as his hips tensed up with his member deeply enveloped inside of James.

He felt his release filling James and let his body go limp from the exertion. His mouth hung open as large amounts of air filled his lungs and his arms dropped loosely to his sides.

"Why have we never done anything like this in here before?" James muttered nonchalantly when he felt Kendall's heart rate slow down to normal.

"I donno, doesn't matter," Kendall mumbled dreamily.

The brunette chuckled lightly and placed a small kiss to Kendall's cheek, "Feeling better now, babe?"

"Mmph."

Another laugh from James.

"We really should head back out though... Someone has to have noticed we've been missing."

Sighing, Kendall agreed. He tried to stifle a yawn and stretched, causing his softening member to move slightly inside of James.

"_Kendall_..."

"_What_?"

"Round two?" James whispered with his best puppy dog eyes, it really didn't take much to get him going again.

"Are you serious?" Kendall grinned, even though he knew it was out of the question.

James looked down at their still joined bodies. "Maybe..."

Laughing, the blonde let his boyfriend down easy, "You know we shouldn't, James... Besides we can do this all night once we get home. We need to go and spend some more time with our friends and family, it is our party after all and you wouldn't want to be a badhost, _would you_?"

The taller boy's eyes widened in shock, he jumped off Kendall in a flash and had his boxers and pants half way up in less than a minute. He straightened his tie and looked at his reflection in the studio window to check his hair.

_Knew that would work_.

Kendall smirked and stood up fixing his own clothing after licking his cum covered hand clean. The bow tie wasn't going to be a hit anymore, but he didn't think anyone would notice.

"I will _not_, be an inattentive host, Kendall," James stated firmly once he had himself looking perfect again.

"Then let's get back out there," the blonde replied humorously.

Taking his boyfriend's hand, James walked back into the bubbling main room where the very festive party was still in full swing.

* * *

Luckily enough, nobody had noticed that the two love struck teenagers had disappeared for almost a whole hour; there were so many people around eating and drinking and dancing that the absence of two boys was not a top priority.

Kendall and James exchanged a loving kiss when they re-entered the room and headed in different directions just like before, but they made sure to keep each other in their sites this time, sharing knowing looks every now and then that somehow said more than words ever could.

"Having a good time, buddy?" Logan asked Kendall when they found themselves drinking a cup of hot chocolate together by the buffet table.

"Yeah," he replied honestly, "at this point I don't think anything could make this night any better."

Logan smiled knowingly and scooted over some to cut himself a slice of cake, leaving Kendall to sip carefully at his steaming beverage.

He found James standing not too far away by the huge glimmering Christmas tree they had both decorated together only days before in preparation for this event. Chewing slowly on a half melted marshmallow he took in the relaxed stance of his lover's body as he laughed whole heartedly over something Carlos had told him.

Smiling to himself, the blonde allowed the love he had for the boy in front of him to warm his heart, knowing that all the Christmases to come would be just as amazing because James would always be right there next to him.

As if feeling eyes on him, James glanced up and met his boyfriend's passion filled gaze. He smiled back with a twinkle in his own eyes and mouthed the words '_I love you_.'

His smile widening to a blinding grin, Kendall whispered back, "I love you too."


End file.
